


My Iron Headed Jerk

by idieh17



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Armytime because I'm from Europe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Guilt, Idiots in Love, Love, Matchmaker Mirajane, Math, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Parents, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Truth or Dare, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idieh17/pseuds/idieh17
Summary: A love story about Levy Mcgarden and Gajeel Redfox.Levy, 17-year-old,  is the biggest nerd in the school, and only three girls have ever been able to become friends with her.Gajeel, 17 years old, is the schools bad boy. He needs a tutor, and his 'tutor' will change his life forever. But he doesn't know it. Yet.This is the first fanfic that I ever wrote. Also on Wattpad under the user @idieh17





	1. Chapter 1

Levy's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I slammed my hand down on my clock to stop it. I then dragged myself up from the comfy bed, and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. A short 17 old girl with brown eyes and messy blue hair looked back at me. My messy bed hair went up in every direction, and I had bags under my eyes.

But no wonder. I was up late last night to finish my book. I was reading the Harry Potter books over again. I was just finished with The Goblet of Fire, and today I am going to start on the next one. I quickly fixed myself up. I combed my hair and pulled it back with a bandana. Then I pulled on my Fairy Tail High uniform. It is a light brown skirt that goes down to just above my knees. A shirt under a light brown west that makes me feel smart. And a red bow hanging loosely around my neck. I went down to eat breakfast. Then I grabbed my bag, my book and my keys, and dashed out the door.

Happily I went to school, reading my book in silence. Just as I was going inside the school, some boys jumped out in front of me and tried to take my book. I didn't look at them. Every day is the same. They bullied me when we were kids, but not anymore. The class rep Erza Scarlet figured out that I DIDN'T just drop my books on the ground or get chased by an angry dog everyday. She got really mad, and went over to the bullies to talk to them the "Erza way". After that they stopped. ALMOST. Sometimes when Erza is on the other side of the school they try to get me. But Erza has the eyes of a hawk, and ears like a dog. She popped right up and looked at the boys. They ran.

I went to my classroom and plopped down by my desk. I started again to read my book, but a flash of blond hair got my attention. My best friend Lucy Heartfillia smiled and said hi, but I just mumbled back. She shook her head and pulled up a book herself. We are the schools biggest bookworms. But unlike me, Lucy is popular with the boys, and friends with all the girls. She doesn't have a boyfriend, but I am the only one who knows that. Me on the other hand, I am a total nerd. My grades are the best in school, and I actually like school. But not a single person, besides Lu and a couple of others, have ever said a word to me outside the classroom. But that's OK. I like to be alone. The bell rang, and class started. Just as I was about to put my book away, I heard the headmaster Makarov speak. "Can Levy Mcgarden please come to my office? Levy Mcgarden to my office please!" Slowly I raised up and went to his office. I opened the door....

.

.

.

.

.

.

... And stood face to face with one of the schools biggest bad boy (and my long-time crush). Gajeel Redfox!!

 

Gajeel's POV

I was sent to gramp's office. Just because I don't have the best of grades I am now in danger of falling behind a year. I am not gonna go another year at this hell hole. And I'm not gonna get teased by Flamebrain and Stripper because of it. They're just as stupid as me. They just work a little bit more than me to NOT get in trouble. When I got to the office, I was asked what I was gonna do about my grades. "I don't know." I wasn't in the mood. But gramps didn't see that. "Since you don't know what you are gonna do, I'm going to give you a tutor. She is the best in the school, and I'm sure she can make your grades better." She? I lifted an eyebrow. "I don't have to get a tutor. And definitely not a GIRL." I quickly got on my feet, and turned to the door. Just as I was going to open it, a girl on the other side opened it before me. She was small, and her brown eyes were wide open in shock. Her uniform was clean and simple. Her hair was held back by a bandana. But a strand of her blue hair had fallen onto her make-up free face. It framed her face perfectly.

She looked totally different from me. I just wore some jeans and a shirt. A red tie was just pulled around my neck because I have to wear it. I have messy, long, black hair, and I have a ton of piercings.

The second my red eyes meet her brown ones, my heart began to race. I quickly looked away. What was that feeling? She looked so cute and small. She looked down. "Sorry." She whispered, before sneaking around me. The way she talked so quiet was really cute. Her arm touched mine on the way. It felt warm. I turned around. Gramps was smiling. "Gajeel. This is your tutor." I blinked. "What?" I was confused. I heard the little girl besides me. "EEHHH!!!!.... But sir! Can't another student do it?!" She sounded worried and scared. But I can't blame her. My record isn't really clean. And my piercings can make me scary. Gramps just smiled.

"This is Levy Mcgarden. She is the best student in Fairy Tail High. If anyone can help you, it's her." I looked at the little shrimp. "I don't need a tutor. She doesn't have to do this." Gramps crossed his arms. "This is not your decision Gajeel. It is Levy's. If she doesn't want to tutor you, she doesn't have to, and you have to go a year over again. But if she's willing to do it, then you WILL get a tutor. Now Levy?" He turned to the shrimp. "What do you say?" She looked at the ground, and I'm sure I could see the wheels spin in her head. Slowly her head raised up. "I'll do it." It was quiet, but I heard it.

I looked shocked at her. She said yes? How can she say yes? I don't need a tutor. Doesn't she know who I am? I don't care if she is a bit cute, she can't tutor me. I opened my mouth to protest, but gramps raised his arm. "It's decided. Levy my dear. You will begin to tutor Gajeel after school. Good luck." With that he pushed us out the door. I looked at the shrimp. Why did she agreed to this? She could have just said no and walked away. But no! I looked at her angry. She looked scared. My face softened when i looked at her brown eyes. They were so warm. Her face became red as she walked away. Weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Levy's POV

I can't believe I said yes! He is the biggest bad boy in the whole school! If he gets angry with me, I don't stand a chance. But on the other side, he is my biggest crush EVER! After we were out of his office, Gajeel looked straight at me. He looked angry, but his face softened a bit. But my face became hot. I turned around and speed walked away.

I was walking to class, but I felt like something was watching me. At least three times I turned around, but all I saw was an empty corridor. I went to the class, but to my surprise, it was over. Slowly I went to my locker to put my books away. When I slammed my locker shut, Lucy popped up in front of me. She had the biggest grin on her face. "What?" I asked in a bored tone. She just smiled. I rolled my eyes, and stared to walk towards the cafeteria. But Lucy grabbed my arm and started to drag me. She didn't stop until we were on the school's rooftop. Finally she let go of my hand.

"What?!" She just smiled at me. I turned and started to walk back down, but Lucy scared me to stay. "When will you start tutoring Gajeel?" I froze in my tracks. Slowly I turned around and faced Lucy. "H-how did y-you know?" I was shocked. She smirked. "Well. I followed you when you were called to the office. Mira told me to follow you today. She said something special was going to happen today. And now I know. This is great!"

I huffed. "How?" She went closer to me. "I know you have on crush on him since I started at the school." I felt my face flush up. "L-let's just go d-down again." Lucy smiled, and followed after me.

 

Gajeel's POV

I can't believe that shrimp! She said yes. She was cute, but I don't need a nerd to teach me. I went to get lunch, and on my way I saw the shrimp and a girl with blond hair. They went in the opposite direction. Weird.

I got my lunch and sat down. Soon my 'friends' came over and sat down. The idiotic Flamebrain (Natsu), the crazy Stripper (Gray), and Jellal. Flamebrain smirked at me. "I heard you had to go and meet gramps today? What did he say?" I grunted. "None of your business." I heard Gray laugh, and I turned to face him. "What?" He was smirking. "I know what gramps said. He said you need a tutor." I was shocked. "How did you know?" I stared at him, ignoring Flamebrain's laugher in the background. Stripper smiled. "I have my ways." I rolled my eyes. "He talked to the headmaster's assistant's friend. Juvia." Jellal said slowly. I raised an eyebrow. "The stalker? How did you not lose a shirt?"

He laughed nervously. "I said I wanted to know what you were doing in there, and she happily told me. And I had a flute in my pocket to call for help. Just in case." He pulled up a green flute. "And I heard that it was one of her friends friend. Levy Mcgarden?" I slowly nodded. Jellal looked up. "Levy? I have heard she is the smartest in the school. If she is the one tutoring you, you have a good chance at the exam." I shook my head. "I DON'T NEED A TUTOR! I'm fine by myself." Flamebrain snored. "3+496-48=?" I blinked. What did he just say? How am I gonna answer that? He laughed. "You so need a tutor. That was one of my sisters math problems. She's twelve." I blinked again, and turned my head to the door. It swung open, and Levy came in with that friends of hers. I shook my head, and turned to my smiling friends. What?" I grabbed an apple. "You like her, don't you?" Jellal smiled. A red colour crept up my face. Flamebrain burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha! Metal-head likes a girl! This is to good to be true! But who is the girl anyway? I have never seen her before." Gray pointed towards Levy and her friend. Flamebrain followed his finger, and he tilted his head to the side.

"She's friends with Luce? I didn't know." Gray smirked. "I know." We turned to him. "How about we go over to them. Then Gajeel can ask about his tutoring, and flamebrain can talk to his crush from first grade! Sounds good?" Jellal smiled. Flamebrain and me shook our heads hard, but to no help. They got on their feet, and started to drag us towards them. I am so gonna die! The shrimp was smiling and talking to her friend. That's the first time I have seen her smile. It was really cute and warm.


	3. Chapter 3

Levy's POV

I went into the cafeteria, and Lucy followed behind me. We got our food and sat down. We talked and I smiled because of my stupid friend. Just as I was about to take a bite of my food, somebody tapped my shoulder. Lucy looked past me and smirked. I turned around slowly. Nobody knows who I am besides my friends, and they aren't here. I was shocked when I saw Gajeel looking down on me. Behind him was a group of boys. But I know who they are. The one with raven hair is Gray Fullbuster. He is the school's biggest stripper, and he has a personal stalker. Juvia Lockard. She's one of Lucy's friends, so I know her. The one with a tattoo over his eye is Jellal Fernandes. He is the vise president, and he is really kind. The last guy had pink hair, and he smiled like a child to me. Natsu Dragneel. Lucy's crush since forever! He is the best athlete in the school. Together they make the most popular group in school. Well, them plus Laxus. The grandson of Makarov.

I blinked. "What is it?" I said. Gajeel didn't say a thing. It's like tapping on my shoulder was all he could do. He was just staring at me. Jellal rolled his eyes. "Hello. We're friends of Gajeel, and we just wanted to talk to his tutor." I felt a pink colour rise up my cheeks, and I looked in the ground. "Nice of you Jellal." Lucy said. She smiled. "Why don't you all sit down, and then we can talk? Sounds good?" The boys nodded, and sat down. And for some reason, Gajeel ended up next to me. WHY???!!!

 

Gajeel's POV

The boys are just the best, NOT! I can't believe they made me go over to her. I can at least have some fun watching flamebrain. He sat beside that Lucy girl.The weren't looking at each other, but staring down on their food. We talked, but not so much. It was nice, until Stripper said it. "So, Levy, when did you plan on tutoring Gajeel?" I turned my head to him. He just smirked back. "I don't know. Whenever Gajeel can I guess." She looked down, and I swear I saw her cheeks turn pink. I raised an eyebrow. "Well how about tomorrow at my house? You cool with that?" She looked up, nodded slowly, and lowered her head again. Bunny-girl(Lucy) sighed. "I think the bell is about to ring guys, we should go. Bye." She grabbed shrimps hand, and dragged her away. I looked after them until they went out of the cafeteria. Then I turned to my 'friends.' "Why?" I asked. They smiled back at me. I give up at trying to know what they're thinking.

School was over, and I was on my way back home when I saw shrimp waking home. She looked tired. An idea popped up in my head, and before I could think over it, I pulled over and stopped on the side next to her. She looked puzzled towards me. I pulled off my helmet, and she looked down again at the ground. I sighed. "Jump on!" She looked shocked. "What?!" I gave her an extra helmet. "You heard me. Jump on, I'll give you a ride home." All she did was blink at me, so I had to do something. I grabbed her by the waist, and placed her down on my bike, and jumped on in front of her. I felt her breath on my back. She was scared. I smiled. "It's okay. Where do you live?" She gulped. "Fairy hill 450" I nodded, and started the engine. She gasped, and grabbed around my waist like it was her lifeline. I laughed. "Don't worry shrimp! It's fine. Just don't let go, and you won't die." She grabbed even harder around me, and I gasped for air. How can a little girl like this be so strong? "C-can't .... b-breath!" She loosened her grip on me, and I could finally drive off. She grabbed me hard again, but not so hard that I lost my breath. It was...nice. Like I had butterflies in my stomach. What is this feeling?

I drove her to her house, and she jumped off at an incredible speed. She slowly turned around. "Thank you G-Gajeel." I nodded. "Don't sweat it shrimp." She raised her head and puffed her cheeks. "I am not THAT small!" She huffed and turned around. I sat on my bike as I watched her walk into her house. As she slammed the door shut, I snapped out of my trance. I never thought that shy girl could be like that. She snapped at me so fast. I started my bike up and drove home. When I got home I was greeted by my cat Pantherlily. He stroke his back against my leg and purred. I rolled my eyes and gave him a kiwi from the kitchen. For some reason he is never happy without atleast one kiwi a day. I went to my room and laid down. I was about to take a nap, but the face of the shrimp popped up. I groaned, and flipped over to my stomach. Why? Why do I have to think about her?

I closed my eyes, but all I could think off was her hair. How soft is it? And her eyes. So big and brown. Her smile. How cute and soft it is. The sweet voice she has, and how easy it is to tease her. The way she puffs her cheeks when I call her shrimp. The sweet way she wrapped her arms around me. What's wrong with me?


	4. Chapter 4

Levy's POV

The next morning I woke up with messy hair and a book over my face. I guess I was reading last night too. And my hair came from Gajeel's ride home. Now I have bed and helmet hair. I huffed and got up from bed. I brushed my hair, got on my uniform and went out the door. On my way to school I looked around me for some reason. I think I almost wanted Gajeel to come and ask me for a ride. I live a little bit far away from school, but I like to walk. That's why I don't drive or take the bus. I skipped along the way, but stopped when I heard the sound of a motorcycle, or as I like to call them, monsters.

He stopped right beside me, and took off his helmet. I looked at the ground. Why did he stop? "Tch. Get on Shrimp!" I looked at him. "Don't call me that!" I said, while puffing my cheeks. He smiled. "Just get on! It's a long way to school." I looked down in the ground again. "Fine." I said, before getting on the bike. He gave me the extra helmet. I then grabbed around his torso for support. He started the engine and drove off. I tightened my grip around his waist, but not as tight as yesterday. When we came to the school, Gajeel parked at the parking lot, and helped me off. As I gave him the helmet, I heard a lot of 'aaawwww's from behind me. I turned around, and everybody in the parking lot were staring at us. I blushed madly, thanked Gajeel for the ride, and dashed for the school door. I heard people talking behind me, but I did NOT want to stay there anymore after that.

 

Gajeel's POV

What's up with the shrimp? She darted towards the door right after I helped her off the bike. With a sigh I started to walk towards the school and meet up with the guys. The bell rang, and we went to class. I had english, and I hate that class. I really hate every class in school.

When it was lunchtime, I went to look for my friends, but they were not at the normal spot. I scanned the cafeteria and found a pink haired idiot right beside a blond one. I went over to them, and were greated by a grinning Salamander, an embarrassed Bunny girl, a happy Rainwoman, an annoyed Stripper, Jellal and Erza. I sat down, and began to eat my food. Halfway into the lunch, I almost choked on my food when Levy's sweet voice came closer. Wait! Did I say sweet? Where did that come from? She was panting for air. "Sorry guys!" She said while sitting down. "I forgot time when I was in the library and disappeared into a book." She took out her lunch and started to eat. It didn't look like she saw me, but I don't really care.

Bunny girl smiled, and I became nervous. "So Lev?" Levy raised her head. "What Lu?" "When are you gonna meet Gajeel today for his tutoring? And did you get his number?" Levy looked at her with a red face. Then she turned her head to the side and looked at me. "What about right after? Is that fine by you Gajeel?" I nodded. The bell rang, and we got up. Levy grabbed my arm and began to write on it with a marker. "What are you doing Shrimp?" She just huffed in annoyance and let go of my hand. "We have two more classes, and since we don't have them together I gave you my number now. That way you can find me after class." She smiled and walked away to catch up to her friends. My friends came up behind me. "Good work dude!" Stripper said, and patted my back. "You got a girls number. And one you like too." I growled at him and went to my next class.

TIMESKIP: End of school day

I went out of the classroom and made my way to my bike. On the way I was looking for the Shrimp, but I couldn't find her. So when I stopped in front of my bike I got out my phone and typed in the number from my arm. For some reason I had memorized it. I called her, but she didn't answer. I tried again, but the same result. Just as I was about to call AGAIN, I saw her running out of the school while she stuffed something down into her bag. She stopped in front off me and panted for air while trying to apologize. "Stop before you pass out Shrimp. It's fine." She looked at me and blinked. "Really?" I nodded, and sat down on the bike. I then gave her the helmet, and patted the space behind me for her. She got on, and we drove off.

On the way to my house I had pink cheeks for some reason. But it was nothing out of the ordinary. The shrimp held around my waist and screamed as I speeded forward on the road. When we got to my house I remembered that my dad was home. If he sees the shrimp he will begin to assume things and I will so die. But no running away now, the shrimp is already at the door. She turned to me and looked confused at me. I shook it off and jogged up to her.

My house is nothing special. It's an ordinary white house with a garden, driveway and a black racer car standing in the sun. My father runs the company called 'Metallicana iron work'. He makes and sells iron to the world. But even if he makes a lot of money, he doesn't want a big house. He wanted me to live a normal life and not end up like a spoiled brat. I walked up to the front door and opened it for the shrimp. She thanked me and walked in. I followed and closed the door the same second as my dad came down from the second floor. He looked at the shrimp, then me. Then the shrimp, and then me again. He then grinned so big the corners of his mouth touched his ears.

In one jump he were standing in front of us. He smiled at the shrimp with a sick smile. I sighted. "Shrimp this is my dad, dad this is shrimp." I said. My father smiled. "Hello. My name is Metallicana Redfox, and your name is? It can't be shrimp can it?" The shrimp blushed. "No sir. My name is Levy Mcgarden. 'Shrimp' is a name your son came up with." She looked at me and I looked away from her brown eyes. "Thc!" I said. My dad looked at me. "Well miss Levy, why are you here with my son?" Levy looked away from me and faced my dad. "Well Mr.Redfox, your son needs a tutor, so I have been given the task off helping him with his grades." It looks like my dad frowned a bit. I think he was hoping for her to be my girlfriend or something. I looked at the shrimp as she walked onto the livingroom to put her books down. While she was doing that I saw my father watching her ass from behind. Freaking pervert!


	5. Chapter 5

Levy's POV

I sat down in the living room and patted the place next to me for Gajeel to sit down. He sat down, and I happily grabbed the math book. He groaned, and I flicked my head to face him. "What?" I said sharply. "Do I have to do this?" He said. I huffed. "Yes, you do. Now. Math." I opened the book on a page and asked him a question. He grumbled and grabbed pen and paper. After two minutes he pushed the paper towards me and I looked at it. "Gajeel?" I said slowly. "What?" He said annoyed. "Is it wrong?" I shook my head. "No. This is correct. Good work. Next." I said, still a little bit surprised that he got it right. 

After math we went on to history, and this time he was having more trouble. I asked him a question. "When was the Fiore army officially started?" He looked up for a few seconds and then answered me. "1985?" I shook my head. "No. 1836. (For reals, I don't have a clue. I just took some numbers.) Next. The first leader of Fiore was?" He sighed. "Pickle man?" I puffed my cheeks. "Gajeel! Are you even trying to answer me?" All he did was look away from me. Just as I was about to scream at him, Mr. Redfox came in with some food. He gave us some fruit and a smoothie each. I grabbed an apple and leaned back in the couch. I heard Gajeel make a weird noise, but ignored him. I sighed loudly and looked at my phone for the clock. 19:34. Shit! I jumped off the couch and grabbed my books. "Shrimp? What are you doing?" Gajeel asked me. I just ignored him and grabbed my shoes. "Sorry," I said, while jumping around, trying to get my shoe on. "But was suppose to be home four minutes ago. See you tommorow. Thank for the food Mr. Redfox!" The last part I screamed before dashing out the door.

 

Gajeel's POV

When the shrimp was teaching me I just couldn't focus. She was bending over the books and showing off her butt and boobs. I am good in math, but that's it. When we started history my brain just shut down. And when dad came in? She leaned back in the couch and showed her perfect figure. I made a weird groaning noise, and I think the shrimp hear it. When she left I felt sad for some reason, but I shook it off. I turned around and came face to face with my pervert off a dad. He was smiling.

"What old man?" He just smiled wider. "Whatever." I said and went to my room. "Son. I am happy for you." I stopped in the stairs. "You are actually in love with somebody. And she even got a big butt. Nice job." I shook my head and turned around. 

I jumped into my bed and laid down with my face in the pillow. Whenever the shrimp was around I feel ........ odd.

 

Levy's POV

I ran home. My mom were waiting in the door for me. I was out off breath and stood in front of her catching my breath. When I could speak she pointed to the sofa in the living room. I sat down with her on the other side in a chair. "Mom." I started. She stopped me. "Where were you? You are ten minutes late." I looked down. My mom is all about rules. "I was tutoring a student at school. And then I forgot the time." She nodded. "Alright. Who is this person?" 

Oh crap! If mom knows I am with the biggest bad boy of the school she will lock me in. "J-just a student. He really needed my help." Gajeel really did need my help. Mom looked closer at me. "You know Levy. You and I have something in common. We are horrible liars you and me." I sighted. "Alright mom. It's Gajeel Redfox." She blinked a couple times before she grabbed between her nose. "Levy Mcgarden. How could you let your self get dragged into the mess of that person?" I bit my lip. "The headmaster asked me to tutor him, and if I don't he will fail. And than it will be all my fault because I said no." Mom sighed. "Fine. but don't speak to him other times than that. Got that? I don't want you to get mixed inn with his bad vibes." I nodded and darted off to my room. 

Ever since my father died, my mom want's me to follow every rule she makes. She makes them for my safety, and I know that. But sometimes I just want her to take it easy. I am a teenager after all. I wanna go out and live life. Meet people, try new things. But I guess that will never happen while mom is around to take care of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Gajeel's POV

I woke up and drove to school. On my way I keep looking for the Shrimp. I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about her. Her eyes, her smile, her voice. Everything. I didn't see the shrimp, and with that I drove too school alone. Once I parked my bike I went too find my so called 'friends.'

The first I saw was the salamanders pink hair. Then stripper's bare body and his stalker. I walked over to them. "Morning!" I said. They greeted me back. "So metal-head? How was tutoring yesterday?" The salamander smirked. I snorted. "It went well. She told me I was smart." Stripper laughed along with salamander, and Jellal tried to keep his laugh in. I rolled my eyes. "What ever!" I turned around and went to my first class. On my way I saw the shrimp. She was being bullied by some guys. Her books were all over the floor. I felt mad for some reason. Without thinking about it, I went over and punched the first one. He saw me and ran the other way. His friends followed after.

Once they were all gone, I turned to the shrimp. She was just looking at me. I looked away, my face becoming redder by the second. She grabbed her books from the floor and looked at me again. "Thanks." She said slowly. I scratched my neck. "What ever. I can't let my tutor get bullied." I turned around and walked away fast.

 

Levy's POV

I was getting bullied again. Just as one of them were about to hit me Gajeel showed up and punched him. They all ran. Quickly I collected my books and got up. "Thanks." I said to him. He scratched his neck while looking away from me. "What ever. I can't let my tutor get bullied." With that he turned around and walked away. I think his cheeks were red. Wonder why. The bell rang and I ran for my class.

When it was lunch time I didn't see Lucy at the normal table. After scanning the canteen for the blond girl, I found her with Natsu. Slowly I walked over. "Hey Lu." She looked at me. "Lev! I was going to tell you that I was with Natsu for lunch, but it looks like I forgot. Sit." She said, and patted the place beside her. I sat down and looked around the table.

Lucy had more friends than me, and some off them were with us now. I saw Juvia, Erza and Mira-Jane. Natsu sat beside Lucy and me on the other side. We were just about to eat when I hear more voices behind me. I turned and looked at Gajeel, Gray, Jellal and Laxus. Laxus just got back from a trip. He is also a part of the popular boy group. Juvia glowed when Gray sat down beside her. On the other side she had Erza, who went red as Jellal looked at her from her side. Mira smiled at Laxus. Gajeel placed his food beside me and sat down. I looked at him, but he avoided eye-contact. We started to eat in silence. Mira broke it.

"Since it's friday, why don't we do something? Like a party?" The girls nodded. I was not so sure. Lucy sensed it. "Come on Lev! A party would be fun. And you need some time away from the books." Mira looked from Lucy to me. Slowly I nodded. "Fine." I said. "Let's do a party." Lucy smiled. "Good. How about you guys? Wanna come?" Natsu grinned. "Sure." Laxus and Jellal nodded. "Why not?" They said. Gray were having trouble with Juvia, but agreed. Gajeel looked at me. "Sure. Don't have anything else to do." 

 

Gajeel's POV

After Mira-Jane decided we were having a party at her place tomorrow we talked about some random stuff. But then Salamander decided to tease me. "So Levy. How is tutoring Gajeel going? Is he really terrible?" He said smirking. He was just about to punch him, but the shrimp spoke before I could. "He is bad. But not when he concentrate. Math is his best subject, but I think he can be just as good in the other subjects swell."

I blinked. The shrimp really think I am good in something? Natsu looked at shrimp, then me. "Did he pay you to say that?" I snorted. "What flame brain? Don't you think I can be smart?" He shook his head. Bunny girl smacked his back head. "Don't be mean Natsu!" He nodded. Levy giggled. I felt warm. Her giggle were cute.

TIMESKIP: After school

I went to my bike and saw shrimp. In one second I decided to give her a ride home. I went over to her. "Shrimp?" She turned to me. "You want a ride home?" She blinked at me. "S-sure." She said, and followed me back to the bike. She grabbed the extra helmet and jumped on. I started the bike and drove off. She was grabbing onto me, but not as hard as before. I think she is getting used to it. I stopped at her place and she jumped off. She gave back the helmet. "Thanks Gajeel." She said. I smiled, but then forgot the helmet. "No problem. Look at it like a payment for tutoring me." She nodded, and I drove off. I think I am starting to fall for the shrimp. Her smile warms me up, and her giggle were really cute. But she would never fall for someone like me.


	7. Chapter 7

Levy's POV

The second I stepped inside the house mom was all over me. She was home early, and was looking for me in the window. When she saw me with that black guy on a motorbike, she nearly screamed. She was breathing hard. "Levy Mcgarden. Who was that boy? Don't tell me it was Gajeel Redfox!" I gulped. "Because if it was you will be grounded for a month! I told you that boy was dangerous and to stay away from him. If you are around him bad things will happen." I bit my lower lip. "Don't worry mom. It was just a friend giving me a lift home. It was not Gajeel Redfox."

I hate lying to my mom, but I can't be grounded. Hope she don't see right through my lie! Mom looked at me, then sighed. "Alright. But remember what I said. All right?" I nodded. As I made my way up the stairs I remembered the party. "Mom?" Her head popped out from the kitchen. "Tomorrow my friends are having a get-together. May I go?" She nodded. "Sure. No drinking, no breaking the law and NO sex. Then you may go." I nodded. "Thank you mom." I waved and walked up to my room.

TIMESKIP: Saturday morning

Gajeel's POV

I woke up and looked over at the clock. 11:37? Not bad. I think I can get up from bed now. With a yawn I sat up in the bed. Once dressed in black jeans and black t-shirt I went down for some breakfast. Afterwards I looked at my phone. That Mira woman gave us her number. She just told us to show up at her place at 19:00.

That's when it hit me. Where does she live? I sendt her a message.  
Where do you live?  
She answered after five minutes.  
Cherry road 90  
Good. Now where is that excactly? Once I figured that out I just moped around the house. When it was time to leave I jumped on the bike and roared it to life. Once on the road I speeded off. After five minutes I drove pass the shrimp's house. Right around the corner I saw her. She was walking alone on the street. She was wearing a black coat and white snickers. I stopped. She tensed up, but relaxed when I pulled my helmet off. "Need a ride shrimp?" She puffed her cheeks. "I am NOT a shrimp. But yes. I would like a ride over to Mira's place." She said, and jumped on behind me.

I smiled on the inside and speeded along the road again. I looked around, and the shrimp laughed. "You don't know where it is do you?" I shock my head. She pointed to a house. "There." I stopped in front of it and jumped off. The shrimp followed. The house was big. Nearly like a mansion. Made of white stone and large windows. We walked up to the door and I knocked on the door. Right after Mira opened the door and pulled us inside. "What took so long?" She asked as she walked into the living room. "I didn't know where it was." She nodded and asked the shrimp. "I had to walk, but Gajeel asked if I needed a lift. So I jumped on." Once she said that Mira got a look in her eye. Now I am getting a bit scared of her. Just a little bit.

We entered the living room and sat down with the others. I saw salamander, stripper, bunny girl, stalker, Jellal, Erza and Laxus. They were spread around the room in chairs and sofa's. I sat down beside salamander and looked over at Mira. "Now that we are all here. Let's begin!" She said, and dragged out a empty bottle.

 

Levy's POV

NO! Mira is going full match-maker again! She have this weird shipping thing she's doing. She thinks people are perfect for each-other, and then she makes them date. Once I told her I went here with Gajeel she got all creepy. And as she made us all sit in a circle on the floor, she grinned at all us girls. She definitely have a plan. With a last grin she spun the bottle. It stopped on Lucy, and she gulped. Mira smiled. "Truth or dare?" She said. "Truth." Lucy said after a little thinking moment. "Who is your crush?" Lucy blushed. "N-natsu." She said. Mira's smile grew bigger, and Natsu blushed just as much as Lucy.

Lucy spun the bottle. "Juvia, truth or dare?" Juvia looked at Lucy. "Dare." Lucy smiled. "I dare you to hug Gray." Juvia smiled. "I will do it! Gray-sama!" She said, and hugged him. Gray's face turned blue, and Juvia let him go. Then she spun the bottle. It stopped on Laxus. "Dare." He said before Juvia got the change. She looked around. "Kiss Mira!" She said and pointed to Mira. Laxus looked at Mira, then Juvia. His cheeks were colored red just like Mira's. Juvia grinned. "Do it!" Slowly Laxus moved over to Mira's side. He then grabbed her cheeks and looked at her. Mira grew tired and smacked her lips into his.

When they sprang apart Laxus were just staring at Mira. She was blushing. "Spin the bottle Laxus." She said, and Laxus did. "Jellal, truth or dare?" Jellal looked at Laxus. "Dare." "Kiss the cutest girl in this room on the cheek." He said with a smirk. I stared at Laxus. Jellal blushed and grabbed Erza's head. Quickly he kissed her cheek. Erza blushed the shade of her hair. Jellal smiled at her and spun the bottle. It landed on Mira. "Truth." Mira said. "Did you like the kiss Laxus gave you?" Jellal said with a smile. Mira blushed. "Yes. Yes I did." Laxus froze and stared right at her. She spun the bottle. It stopped, and Mira smirked. "Truth or dare Levy?" She said. I gulped. What do I do? With out thinking I said "Dare." Mira's smirk got wider. "Kiss. Gajeel. On. The. Lips!" She said. I blinked, then looked over to Gajeel. He had frozen in his seat. Slowly I got up and went over to him. My cheeks were burning up.

 

Gajeel's POV

Shrimp came closer. Why did Mira said that? I don't want the shrimp to kiss me! Or do I? AAAHHHHH! This feeling stuff is so confusing! She came even closer and bit her lower lip. My cheeks are definetly pink, I can feel it. She grabbed my cheeks and leaned closer. Her eyes were looking right into mine. Brown and big. Really cute. I gulped and looked right back at her. Just as our lips were almost touching we heard a buzzing noise. It was a phone.

The shrimp ran over and grabbed it. Then she answered it. After a few minutes she ended the call. "Who was it Lev?" Bunny girl said. "My mom. I have to go home. She just figured out how many and who was here." She said, and looked at me. Why me? "Sorry guys." They nodded. "See you on Monday." Levy smiled and walked over to get her shoes. After she was gone Mira jumped up. "Wanna watch a movie?" We nodded, and the girls went to fix some snack. I leaned back and rubbed my face. Salamander laughed. "What?" I said. "You really have a crush on Levy don't you?" I sat up and faced him. "I DON'T have a crush on anybody! And definitely not on the shrimp!" He snorted. "Yeah right. Why are your face red than?" I lifted my left hand to my face. "Not the point." I said. Stripped joined in. "Your right. It's the fact that you didn't get to kiss her. You looked so disappointed when she had to go." I groaned. "He is right." Laxus and Jellal joined in to. "Just accept it already." Laxus padded my back. "Like you and Mira?" He stopped and rubbed his neck. "That was nothing." I smirked. "Yeah right."

He smiled. Just then the girls came back. The movie were about to start, but bunny girl had to say it. "Gajeel? Didn't Levy get here with you?" I nodded. "It's a long way to her house. And it's dark. She could get kidnapped, raped or get lost." I nodded. "I can go and drive her the rest of the way." At the same time I got up and walked over to my shoes. I could feel their eyes in my back. "What?" I said, and turned around. They were all smirking. "You have a crush on Levy!" The boys said. All the girls grinned. "We HAVE to tell her!" Mira grabbed her phone. "NO!" I screamed. Mira lowered her phone. "So you confess? You have a crush on Levy?" I waved my hand. "Yeah sure." Mira smiled. "Got it?" She looked over at bunny girl. She lifted her phone. "Every word." She stopped recording. "Delete that now!" I said angry. She shock her head. "Nope. Now hurry! Levy could get kidnapped right now for all we know." I sighed and went out the door. It was dark, and cold. After starting the bike I started to drive the same way I came.

 

Levy's POV

I started walking home. After my mom discovered that Gajeel were at the party, she called me home. Mom did NOT realise distance really good. I have to walk all the way home in the dark on a saturday. It was dark, and nobody were out at this time of night. I rounded a corner and slammed into a guy. He was big, and smelled of alcohol and smoke. He smirked down at me and lowered his face.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all by yourself out at this time at night?" I backed away from him, but he walked closer. "I-I was j-just going h-home." My back hit a fench and the man came even closer. "Why go home when you can come with me. I will make your night a night to remember." One of his fat arms grabbed my hip and moved it down to my butt. His face came closer. He smelled of wine, beer and vodka.

And don't judge me! Dad used to drink a lot, and I know my drinks when I smell it. I learned that so I knew how much he had taken , and what to do with him. The man tried to kiss me, but I moved my face to the side. I raised my arms and tried to push him away from me. But he was to big and heavy. He grabbed my hands and leaned closer. "Don't be like that. I'm gonna make everything go away." His hand moved down to my boobs. I clenched my eyes shut and waited for him to touch them. But it never happened. Instead I hear a groaning sound and a body slamming down on the street. I slowly opened my eyes. Gajeel were standing over the guy with his hand in a fist. He looked angry. "Get the hell away from her! Don't you dare touch her!" The guy got up and ran away. Gajeel sighed and turned to me. My face was red and my mouth and eyes wide open. He turned away and walked over to his bike. "You coming shrimp? I'l drive you home." Slowly I followed.

 

Gajeel's POV

I drove around a corner and saw the shrimp pinned up by a man. He tried to kiss her, but she moved to the side and tried to push him back. The man grabbed her hands and moved closer to her. I felt my blood boil. "Don't be like that." The man said. "I'm gonna make everything go away." Slowly he lowered his hand to her boobs, and I snapped. In one move I had jumped off the bike, ran over to him, and punched him right in the jaw. The man fell down on the ground. I lifted my hand again. "Get the hell away from her! Don't you dare touch her!" The guy got up and ran away. I lowered my hand and turned to the shrimp. Her mouth was wide open and her brown eyes looked at me. She was blushing.

I turned around so she didn't see me blush too, and walked over to the bike. "You coming shrimp? I'l drive you home." I sat down and hear her following. She jumped up and pulled on the helmet. I started the engine and drove off.

She was quite the hole way, but once we got closer to her house she tugged on my shirt. I shouted to her. "What shrimp?" She screamed back. "Stop here." I did as she said and stopped a few houses away. I pulled my helmet off and turned around. "Why?" She pulled off her own helmet, and her blue hair stood right up. I chuckled and grabbed the helmet. She sighed and fixed her hair. Once done she looked at me. "My mom don't like the idea off me tutoring you. She think's you are a bad influense, and bad news." She looked down. "So?" I said. "That's why you had to go home? Because of me?" She nodded.

Now I feel guilty. If I hadn't come she could have had a nice time with her friends. I sighed. "I'm sorry." She looked at me like I had an extra head. "What?" I said annoyed. "Why are you saying sorry?" I thought over it. Why did I say sorry? "Because of me you had to go. If I wasn't there you could have stayed longer and had fun with your friends." Her face turned into a soft smile, and my stomach did a flip. It was so cute the way she smile. "My only real friend is Lucy. I know the others, but Lucy is my friend." I scratched my neck. "What about me?" She looked shocked. "What are I to you?" She looked puzzeled for a second. "I don't know." She said slowly. "You feel like a friend, but I don't know." I smiled. "Well. Now you have two friends. Me and bunny-girl." I laughted my laught. "Gi hi."

She smiled. "Thanks Gajeel." Before she walked to her house she came closer to me. Then she went up on the toes and kissed my cheek. It was soft and light. Her lips were warm agains my cheek. My brain completly shut down. She pulled away and turned around. "We never finished the dare. And I hate unfinished stuff." She walked over to her house and closed the door after her. After five minutes I was able to shock it off me and drive home. My heart was beating so fast, I think it's gonna burst. What was she thinking? Kissing me? How can anybody like me? She is a tiny shrimp that likes books and school stuff. I am bad, stupid and have a short fuse. (Yes. I called myself stupid) Even if I am starting to like her, she would never date or like me.


	8. Chapter 8

Levy's POV

Once I got home, I closed the door and sat down with my back against the door and my face in my hands. What was I thinking? I kissed Gajeel! I wanted to thank him from driving me, and for saving me. But how can I look him in the eye now? I kissed my crush after he saved me from getting raped. On school monday all I have to do is avoid him. And then do that for the rest off my life. No problem!

But what about you tutoring him?

A voice in my head said. That's right. I am his tutor. I can't just stop tutoring him. And if I do, he will fail and fall behind a year. I need help. I'l call Lucy tommorow. For now I just have to forget about it.

I got up from the floor and went over to the fridge. I grabbed a slice of pizza and turned around. Mom was sitting on the kitchen table. "Why didn't you tell me Gajeel Redfox were there?" I gulped. "Mom. I didn't know. Mira said she was inviting some of her friends. And one of her friends know Gajeel. So he invited him. Laxus Dreyard. You remember him?" She nodded. "The grand-son of Headmaster Makarov." I nodded. "But still. Miss Mira-Jane had no reason to not inform you who was gonna be there. I should talk to her." She said while grabbing the phone. "No mom!" I said and grabbed her arm. "I can talk to her on monday. Don't worry." She sighted. "Alright." 

I am not gonna talk to her, but mom can't talk to her either. I smiled and walked up to my room. On my way mom called out for me. "If Miss Mira-Jane know's people like Gajeel Redfox, you should probably stop talking to her." I know mom only want's the best for me, but there is no way I cant stop talking to her. Lucy are with her every other day. So I have to break mom's rules. AGAIN. She said that I shouldn't see Lucy anymore, because she was to unfocused in the beginning of the school year when I meet her. But I needed atleast one friend, so I didn't lisen to mom. 

TIMESKIP: Next morning

I woke up around nine o'clock. I reached over and grabbed my phone from the floor, before I called Lucy. Now I need help.

Lu: Hello?

Lucy's voice were slow and low. I think I woke her up.

Lev: Hi lu. It's Levy. I really need your help with something.

I heard some noises before her voice became clear. 

Lu: What is it Lev?

Lev: I need some help with boys.

Lu: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! Is the day finally here? Are you a real girl?

She went on with all the talk about me never having any trouble with boys. 

Lev: Lu! Focus! I really need your help now!

Lu: Okay Okay. What's up?

Lev: Yesterday, when I walked home, I was attacked. And yes, I am okay. Anyway, I was about to get raped. But Gajeel saved me. And no, he was not my 'knight in shining armor.' Cut it out. But he saved me, and the drove me home. When he stopped, I jumped off, and before I lost my nerve I kissed his cheek.

I heard sobbing from the other end of the phone. 

Lu: O Lev. You are all grown up. To think you would kiss your crush!

I blushed a light pink colour.

Lev: Focus. Yes I kissed him, but now I can never look at him again. What if he knows I like him? I am sure he dosen't like me back.

Lu: Alright. I have a plan. Meet me ten minutes before school tommorow. Don't worry. I promise I am gonna help you.

Lev: Thank you Lu! See you tommorow.

Lu: Bye.

I ended the call and let out a loud sight. I really hope Lu are gonna help me, and not just tease me.

 

Lucy's POV (This is new!)

I ended the call from Lev. "Lucy? Who was is?" Mira sat up rubbing her eyes. Me, Juvia and Erza were sleeping over at her house. "Levy. She just told me something amazing. Wake the others." She nodded and walked over to Erza. "ERZA!" In one move Erza were up and had Mira in a tight grip under her arm. Mira broke free and takled her to the ground.

"Listen up! Lucy have something to tell us." Erza got up and walked over to my bed on the floor. Juvia were awake and lying down on her bed next to me. "Now. Levy just called me for some help. And that's what we are gonna do." Mira jumped over and landed beside Erza. "What are we gonna help her with?" I smiled "Glad you asked. Levy have always had a crush on Gajeel. And yesterday when she went home, she was almost raped. But Gajeel stopped it. After that he drove her home, and when she got home, she kissed his cheek. Now she is to afraid to ever look at him ever again. But we are gonna 'help' her." I said with a smirk. Mira lifted a finger. "What do you have in mind?" She was smirking along with me. 

"I was thinking off bringing Lev and Gajeel closer together. After that she is sure to avoid him at school. But I told her to meet me at the school ten minutes before the bell rings. All we have to do is get Gajeel to go there. And bom! They talk." I smiled. Juvia and Mira nodded. "But," Mira said. "How do you think we can get Gajeel to listen to us? He would know we are plotting something." I nodded slowly. "Right. But he would listen to his friends. Mira. Call Laxus and tell him the plan. Tell him to get Gajeel to the school ten minutes before start tommorow." She nodded and grabbed her phone. Sorry, but this is for your own good Lev.


	9. Chapter 9

Gajeel's POV

I am really tired today. It's Sunday, and I haven't been able to sleep since shrimp kissed me. I couldn't stop thinking about it. She kissed me! She actually kissed me! What now? Are we dating? Was she just being friendly? More important, do I like her? She is cute and all, but do I really like her? My head started to hurt to much, so I had to cool down. I called over Natsu and the others. I need something else on my mind right now. 

After five minutes they turned up on the doorstep. We went down in the basement and turned on a game. We were playing GTA. But after half an hour Natsu knew something was wrong. "Dude." He said, pausing the game. "Why did you call us here?" I looked at him. "Because I wanted to?" It came out more as a question. "No. That's not it." Jellal said, and put away his controller. "Tell us." Gray joined in to, and they all began to talk a hole in my head. "FINE!" I shouted. "I called you here because my head was so full, and I wanted something to distract me." They looked at each other. "What are you thinking about?" I looked away from them. "Nothing important." Laxus walked over to me. 

"Come on. Tell us. Did it have something to do with Levy?" I blushed. "How did you know?" Laxus had a smirk on his face. "A magician never reveals his secrets." I looked over at Jellal. "Mira called him earlier today. She was screaming something about Gale and ships. Don't really know it all, but Laxus lost his hearing on the left ear for around an hour. Mira then said something about Levy and you." Laxus sweatdropped. "Yeah. But still. It is about Levy. So come on!" I groaned. "Fine. After I saved her yesterday from getting raped, I drove her home. When she jumped off, she thanked me for driving her. She then kissed my cheek. And then she turned around and walked away!" 

My so called 'friends' were shocked for a few seconds, before their faces morfed into smirks. I was getting a bit scared now. "So," Natsu said. "You are thinking about if you like her or not?" I slowly nodded. Gray patted my back. "Don't worry. Let's hear it now then. How do you feel about her?" I looked at him. "I felt really happy when she kissed me, but also shocked. I was stunned she actually kissed me. It was so warm and soft. Now I really want to kiss her. She always pop up in my head and makes my heart beat, and m whole body heats up."

Gray patted me again. "Good. Now, close your eyes and tell us how you think about Levy." Weird, but okay. I closed my eyes and leaned back in the bean bag. "She is way smarter than me, but still decent and dumb. Her smile is warm, and her eyes are so big and sweet. She is kind and funny, as well as bold and fiesty. When she is talking to me, her voice is just so soft. Her whole figure screames cute and nice. But she isn't weak. I think she is really strong, but just hide it really well." I sight and open my eyes. Natsu and Jellal were staring at me. Laxus and Gray were thinking. "What?" I said annoyed. Natsu snapped out of it. "Dude. You got it bad. You don't just like her, you LOVE her." 

My eyes got wide. "NO! I can't love her! She would never love me back anyway." Laxus snorted. "Dude. She kissed you. She could just walk away, but she stopped and kissed you. I think that's saying something." I nodded. "Yeah. Or, she was just thanking me for saving her from getting raped. OR she just wanted to finish the dare we were suppost to do." They nodded. "We need some expert help are we gonna solve this." Natsu said. "I'm calling Luce." He grabbed his phone, but I stopped him. "Are you crazy salamander? Bunny girl is a friend of shrimp. Don't call her. And anyway, I don't need to think anymore. I may like her, but she will never like me back. So I just have to stay away from her, and things will go back to normal."

Salamander put his phone away slowy. "But Metal-head. Don't you have her as a tutor?" 

.

.

.

Shit!

TIMESKIP: Next day

 

Levy's POV

I walked to school as normal. Gajeel did not pick me up, and I am really happy for that. I can't face him right now. I got to the place Lu told me to meet her and waited. But she never came. I got angry. Just as I was about to walk away, a person came running towards me. I didn't see who it was because of the sun. But once it came closer I realised it wasn't Lucy. The person was to big. When the person stopped infront of me to take a breath, I saw who it was. 

"G-GAJEEL??!!"

I screamed his name as he looked at me. He had a shocked face. "Shrimp? What are you doing here? Salamander told me he wanted to see me here now." I looked away from him. "Lucy told me to meet her here today." It took me a few seconds to understand. "They tricked us." I said. Gajeel groaned. "Once I get my hands on them...." He started to mumble lowly. I didn't hear what he said, but I think I'm good not knowing.

After a few seconds I realized that Gajeel were standing in front of me. I blushed and turned to walk away. But one of Gajeel's hands stopped me. I turned around and saw him blush to. "W-what?" I said. He let go of my hand and looked at the ground. "W-Why did you kiss me that day?" Crap! What am I gonna say? That I have a huge crush on him? No way! "I-I told y-you. I d-don't like u-unfinished stuff. So that's w-why I k-kissed y-you." Damn I suck at lying. Gajeel was quiet. I don't like it. He wasn't looking at me. Just the ground. "Gajeel?" I asked slowly. "Are you alright?" He nodded. "Let's go to school." With that he turned around and walked away from me. 

What's wrong with him?

 

Gajeel's POV

What's wrong with me? Why did I feel like a broken stick when she said that? She said that she only kissed me because she wanted to finish the dare. So why do I feel so sad?"

"Let's go to school." I turned around and started walking. I heard footsteps, so she was walking after me. When we got to the class I turned around. "Shrimp..." I started, but stopped and just walked in. I walked over to salamander and punched him. He got up from the ground and smiled at me. "What the hell!" I screamed. Stripper answered. "You needed that. And the girls had already planned it when we got to your place yesterday. All we did was help them out. Did you know Levy freaked out when she kissed you?" I didn't know. "Why?" I said, as I dragged out a chair and sat down. 

"No idea. Ask her." They said and pointed to the girls. Shrimp and Bunny-girl had the same class as us. They were talking quietly in the other end of the room. Shrimp was angry, but Bunny-girl were just smiling. I turned back around. "Know what? Just forget I ever talked to you guys about this. She only kissed me because of the dare. She told me." The guys looked disapointed. "And anyway. I'm gonna ask gramps to quit this tutor stuff. I don't need it." They all opened their mouthes to tell me I did, but the teacher came in, and they stopped. I sat down and tried to focus on the teacher, but I just lost focus every time. I had a weird feeling in my chest. Like my heart is trying to get out. Why is it so painful? And why do I think of shrimp?


	10. Chapter 10

Gajeel's POV

I was on my way to the old man to tell him that the tutor thing isn't working. It was after the last class and I was just about to knock on the door when my 'friends' grabbed me and started dragging me. I growled at them. They didn't listen and started dragging me up to the roof. I sighted. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Natsu only grinned his normal, stupid grin and Gray didn't even look at me. But I did see the huge grin he had. They continued to drag me up the stair to the roof. They finally stopped right by the door. 

I looked at them. "Why are we here?" They didn't say a think and pointed to the door. It was slightly open with a tiny crack. The boys pointed towards it again, and I gave up and went closer. But very slowly. Who knows when they will do a prank on me. I got to the door and looked out to the roof. The shrimp where standing there with bunny-girl, water-woman and that Mira chick. I turned back around. "Why are we here again?" They didn't say a thing and just pointed to the door again. Just as I was about to go back down bunny-girl talked. "Why didn't you just tell him Lev? That was the perfect time!" What? Tell who? "Lu! You know I could never do that! He don't even feel the same!" Who feel the same? Without knowing it, I had pressed my ear to the door to hear better. I could also hear the guys smirking behinde me.

"But Lev. What if he really likes you back?! Then you could have lost your only change to confess to him!" Wait. The shrimp likes someone? "I know Lu. But he don't like me! I can tell." I hear bunny-girl sight. "Lev. You are smart and all, but sometimes you can be really stupid. He. Likes. You! I can tell, Juvia can tell, Erza can tell, Mira can tell. Even Natsu, Gray, Laxus and Jellal can tell. Levy! Gajeel. Likes. You!" What?! They can all tell? But wait. The shrimp likes me? "Lu. Gajeel don't like me. I'm a nerd. I'm tiny and weak. He call's me shrimp to point out my height. The guy I have been crushing on since forever don't like me back. We have had this conversation already. Why can't you get it. I'm close to giving up on him. But I can't." Her voice was starting to shake. I thing she is about to cry. "I-I can't do this anymore. I keep getting my h-heart crushed by him over and over again! I get it! I get it now! He don't love me back! And I have accepted that!" 

My chest felt heavy. She likes me? No, she loves me! She had a crush on me for years, and I just noticed her now? What the hell brain! Work properly! But if she is close to give up on me, does that mean she won't like me anymore? I turned to the guys. They were smiling like the idiot's they are. "Why didn't you guys say something?" Thei just shrugged and pointed to the door again. I sighted and turned back. That was when I felt their hands on my back pushing me. I feel face first down on the roof of the school. I heard Shrimp gasp when I had my face planted down. "Well Lev. I will let you guys have some privacy. See you in class." And then bunny-girl jumped over me and closed the door after her, the others following after her. 

I got up on my feet and looked at the shrimp. She was looking over the school with her arms pressed together in front of her. I sighted. "Shrimp. Listen. I know I shouldn't have listened, but the guys just started draggin me. And I am actually happy they did." She tensed. "Why?" Her voice was shaking. "What do you mean?" She took a deep breath, but didn't turn around to face me. 

"Why are you still here? Why haven't you ran away yet? You hear everything right? You know I have a crush on you. Why aren't you rejecting me? I'm a nerd. Aren't you suppost to tell me I have no change and that you don't like me? Isn't that what guys like you do? Break hearts? Just break me even more than you already have and go." I can't believe it. She think's I'm gonna break her heart by telling her I'm not into her? But I am.

I took a step closer to her. "Shrimp....." I started.

 

Levy's POV

"Shrimp....." He came closer. I didn't answer him. He sighted. "Shrimp. Why would I tell you off? Why do you think the worst of yourself and think that everyone don't like you?" I still didn't answer him. He was now standing right behind me. "You think that nobody likes you and that you don't matter. But you do." Why is he saying this? Why is he still here talking to me when he knows everything? "Shrimp, look at me." He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him. My eyes was glassy again from him still being there. 

"Shrimp. You are perfect just the way you are. You are smart, funny, feisty and strong. You think about stuff and are kind to people. I have never meet a girl like you before. You talk what's on your mind and are bold. You are smarter than most of the people here in school, and you are way smarter than me." I looked at him. He locked my brown, teary eyes with his piercing red once. 

"You are cute. You are so cute and kind. Your eyes are so warm and kind. The blue hair you have is beautiful. And your smile is just perfect. You are beautiful. All of you. And don't think anything else." By now my cheeks were as red as Erza's hair. He was smiling at me. I couldn't take it and hugged him tight. He didn't hug back in the start, but then his large arms wrapped around me. I burried my head in his shirt and took a deep breath. He smelled like iron, but there was also something else. Cat and kiwi? Weird, but I kinda like it.

 

Gajeel's POV

She hugged me. I was taken back by that, but I hugged her back. She smelled like books and ink. But also vanilla. So sweet. She took a deep breath. "Thank you." She said slowly. "Thank you for saying all that. And I have finally realized something." I looked down at her. She smiled up at me with pink cheeks. "I can get rid of my feeling for you Gajeel. I love you." 

And with that, my cheeks went pure red. I widened my eyes and my mouth feel open. "W-what?" She blushed and hid again in my shirt. We stayed like that for a while. Then I got my voice back. "Shrimp?" She looked up at me with her face red. "Yes Gajeel?" I gulped. She looked so cute. "I-I think I l-love you to." She didn't say a think for a few seconds,but then she cried again. She just cried and cried. "You lying! It has to be a lie!" I had no idea what to do, I was panicing. 

So I did then only thing I could think of. I grabbed her cheeks and made her look at me. She stopped crying and looked at me with tears still running down her cheeks. I then leaned in closer. Her eyes got wider. My lips were now an inch from hers. I hesitated, and she made the first move. She moved her head closer and kissed me on the lips before I could. 

Her lips were so soft and warm. It tasted like vanilla. They were perfect. I grabbed her head with both hands as she putted her arms on my chest.

 

Levy's POV

HE'S KISSING ME! Gajeel is kissing me! His lips were actually not hard as I had thought, but nice and soft. It tasted like iron and kiwi. Weird taste, but it was just perfect all together. He grabbed my head at the same time I placed my hands on his chest. We stayed like that for a while. But of course it had to be ruined.

"OH MY GOD! GALE IS CANON! I REPEAT! GALE IS CANON!" We then hear a camera snapping pictures. We pulled apart and saw Mira jumping up and down holding her phone. She had the most scaries grin ever on her face. Behinde her, Lu was standing with Natsu, Gray, Juvi, Jellal, Erzi and Laxus. They were all smiling like crazy and looking like maniacs. 

I hear Gajeel sight beside me, and I giggled. "How long have you guys been standing there?" Mira got back to her normal, angel like look and giggled. "We never left you." Gajeel looked down at me. "Soooooo..." Lu said and walked closer. "Are you guys together yet?" Gajeel blushed a bit. I just smiled. "I think we are. What do you think Gajeel?"Gajeel got over the shock and smirked. "Yep shrimp. You are now officially my shrimp." 

After saying that he kissed me again. I smiled into the kiss. I heard Mira scream once again and grabbing her camera. She started taking pictures of us while repeating 'GALE' over and over again. We pulled apart, and I went over to Lu. She was smiling at me while holding Natsu's hand. I smirked. Lu must have seen it, because her smile fell a bit. Gajeel came up behinde me and laughted. "Gihi." He must have seen it to. 

"So Lu. What's up with you and Natsu?" I said and pointed to their hands. Lu blushed a dark red and dropped Natsu's hand. Natsu blushed the shade of his hair and scratched his head. Gajeel pulled me out of the way as Mira came racing over. She jumped on them and tackled them to the ground. "NALU!!!!" She screamed. I giggled while Gajeel laughted his laught. "Gihi. So salamander finally confessed to his crush." I gasped. "Really? Natsu have been Lu's crush since forever to." I heard Lu trying to get out of Mira's death grip. "Lev!" She whined. "Why did you say that?" Natsu smirked and laughted. It looked a little weird with him smirking while being crushed by Mira. "So Luce. I have been your crush since forever?" Lu sighted and lifted her hand for me to help her. I giggled and helped her out. 

"Yes." She answered plainly. I smiled and hugged Gajeel again. He hugged back. Mira got of Natsu so he could get up. Mira pointed to Erzi, Jellal, Juvi and Gray. "You guys are next!" She said with a scary grin. They gulped. We started walking down from the roof. I had my hand is Gajeels. "So Gajeel." I said. He looked at me. "Are you gonna ask Makarov to stop the tutoring now?" He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Nope. I think it okay now." I giggled. Mira opened the door to the corridor and we rushed to our classes.


	11. Chapter 11

Levy's POV

When we got to the last step of the stairs Mira was the first to get out into the corridor of the school. Laxus followed her, and then Erza and Jellal. Gray walked after them with Juvia on his arm. Then Natsu and Lucy. Gajeel grabbed my hand and looked at me. I smiled at him and dragged him along to the others. We started walking to class, but Lucy stopped right as we were turning a corner. I looked at her weirdly. 

"Lu? What's wrong?" She smiled a fake smile at me and pushed me the other way. "I think we are going this way instead. Let's go Lev." Mira, Erza and Juvia looked around the corner to see what Lucy saw, but they only turned back around with confused looks on their faces. "What's wrong Lucy?" Mira said. Lucy gulped, and I used that to get around her and past the corner. Lucy grabbed for me, but I dodget. But right then I wish I hadn't. "LEVY!" I heard two voices scream. I gasped and ran over to the other girls. Lucy pushed me behind her right as the owners of the two voices came around the corner. There stood two boys. 

One was skinny and tall, with ginger hair in a high ponytail. The other one was fatter and a bit less tall. He had black hair, but not like Gajeel. He had it in some kind of pony tail with a weird thing at the end. Both boys looked at us with huge grins on their faces. Lucy made sure to cover me. They looked at Lucy. "Hi Lucy. Long time no see huh? Have you seen Levy? We swear we just saw her." The ginger said. I tried to get smaller behind Lu as she answered back. "Sorry Jet. Haven't seen her." Jet nodded, but the other guy, called Droy, walked up to us. He was going to give Lucy a hug, but then he spottet me. "Levy?" He said. I sighed and waved at him, coming out from behind Lucy and the girls. 

He gasped and hugged me tight. In a few seconds, Jet were right there with him, hugging me tight. I gasped for breath. Lucy tried getting me out, but she had no change. Just then I was ripped out of their hands and hugged close by another huge figure. But this one I wanted to be hugged by. He smelled of iron and kiwi. I smiled and leaned into his chest. Gajeel hugged me even closer and growled at Jet and Droy. 

 

Gajeel's POV

"Who are you two?" I asked as I slowly let Levy down on the floor. The two idiots looked at each other, then at Levy. "Levy?" They asked. "Who is this guy?" I got angry at how they said it. Like I was a nobody. I grabbed Levy and held her closer. "I aksed first. Who are you?" The ginger smiled. "I'm Jet." He said. The other one waved. "I'm Droy." He said. And then they pointed at Levy by my waist. "And we are Levy's fan club." I heard Levy sight. The one called Jet pointed at me. "And who are you?" I smirked and held Levy close to me. "Gajeel Redfox. I'm her boyfriend." With a quick glance at Levy, I saw her cheeks turn red. That only made me smirk more. Droy looked ready to cry. "But Levy! You were my best friend before." Jet joined in. "Yeah. You were suppost to marry me."

I growled at them, but they didn't even look at me. They were figthing each other. "You? Levy were suppost to marry me!" "No me!" The two idiots began to fight, and while they were at it, we turned around and walked away. I still had Levy at my side. When we had gotten far away from them, she sighed loudly. Lucy patted her head before grabbing Salamander's hand again. "Don't worry. They enrolled here yes, but maybe there are over the whole obssesion thing."

I looked down at her. "Obssesion?" I had a small smile on my lips. Don't misunderstand, I'm not giving Levy up to anybody, but I'm curious. "Yes Gajeel. Those two boys had the worst crush on me for years. They started a fan club for me. They gave me, like, twenty gifts each on every valentine, christmas and on my birthday. But then I got into a better school than them, and they had a to go to a different school. This is the first time seeing them for four years. But they haven't changed a bit." 

She looked behind her. "They are a bit weird, but they were my first friends, even if they both had crushes on me. I never liked them back, but I didn't use them and the way they felt about me. They came over to me everyday and asked if I wanted to be with them. And since I was alone, I said yes." I got a bit sad. Levy never had any really good friends. She had two idiots for friends, but I think she wanted some friends that didn't love her like crazy. 

My thought were cut short as we got to the class. We walked in, and everybody turned their heads to us. I felt Levy get closer to me, and I realized that I still had her close to my side. And that Salamander and Bunny-girl were holding hands. Mira just smiled and walked to the back of the class with Laxus. They sat down beside each other. Stripper and water woman followed, and then me, Levy, Pyro and Blondie. I sat down with Levy and watched as she pulled out her books for math class. Why math? I never liked math. 

Levy had gotten her pencil out and was writing something, and I just watched her. Her blue hair was falling down in her face, and she was constantly pulling it back. So I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed the piece of hair that kept falling down and started playing with it. She got startled at the start, but then just kept writing. I started to make a tiny braid in her hair and pulled it under her hairband. I then grabbed another piece and did the same. Levy didn't look up at me, but was writing away in her book. I was about to ask her, but right as I opened my mouth, the teacher came in. 

I closed my mouth again and grabbed my own books. Levy patted her head and felt around for her braids. When she found them she turned to me. "You did this?" She asked. I shrugged. "Yeah." She smiled a cute smile at me. My heart started to go faster. "I guess there is more to you than what meets the eye Gajeel." She smiled a bit bigger before she turned to the teacher. I took a deep breath to get my heart under control. Why does she make me feel like that? I shook my head and focused on the teacher. "And now class. We are going to have a pop quiz." 

Why me?


	12. Chapter 12

Levy's POV

Gajeel being able to braid hair was kinda suprising. But at the same time I knew it. He's got longer hair than me, so I guess he knows something about keeping his hair out of the way. The pop quiz was not hard at all, but I felt Gajeel shifting around beside me. When the test was over he sighed out of frustrasion. The teacher got up from his chair. "Now people. I will write down the answers on the board. Switch your test with the person next to you so they can check it for you." 

I gave mine to Gajeel after telling him not to draw all over it. All he did was laught. "Gi hi. Don't worry shrimp." I smiled a bit and took his test. I looked at the first question. He got it right. Next? Right again. Almost all of his answers were correct. When we were done I had a really big smile. I gave the test back to him. "What are you smiling about shrimp?" I didn't say a thing and pointed to the test. He looked at it as he gave me mine back. 100/100 Yey! Gajeel looked at his own test.

 

Gajeel's POV

I grabbed the test from Levy. She was grinning like an idiot. "What are you smiling about shrimp?" She didn't say anything and pointed to the test. I looked at her while she looked at her own 100/100 test. She's to smart for her own good. I looked at my own. 84/100. Is this right? It can't be. I think shrimp giggled beside me. My red eyes moved over to her. "Is this right?" I asked. She nodded the same time as the bell went of. 

I grabbed my things and stuffed them in my bag. I then waited for shrimp. She can be really slow sometimes. Once she was done I grabbed her hand and started walking out of the class. All she could do was go after me. It was lunch time. My stomach growled. I went over and got some food for both me and the shrimp. After that I walked over and sat down at a table. Shrimp sighed and sat down beside me. "Are you that hungry Gajeel?" I nodded and started eating. Soon the others joined us. 

"So Metal head. How did the test go?" Salamander said while stuffing his face with chicken. I smirked. Stripper continued. "I got 73 and Pyro got 69." I dragged the test out of my bag and showed it. "84/100" I watched in amusement as both idiots lost their food back down on the table and grabbed the test from me. I felt Levy look at me. "I knew you could do it." I smiled and kissed her head. "You were a wonderful tutor." I grabbed the test back and continued eating. Levy on the other hand, had grabbed a book and was now leaning on me while reading.

Then the demon talked. "We need to do something fun." Levy looked up at me. She looked kinda scared. "What did you have in mind Mira?" Bunny-girl asked. "Amusement park and movie." I actually like it. It's not like she wanted to send us to a romantic dinner. "So?" She asked. "What do you all think?" We all nodded. Well, almost all of us. Levy didn't move from her place and didn't say a thing. 

"Shrimp?" I asked. She looked at me. "What do you think?" She shock her head no and grabbed her book again. The demon sighed. "Gajeel. Do something." Like what? All she is doing is reading her book. She wont talk to us while reading. ................

Ohhhh! I smirked. Slowly my hand went closer to her book, my eyes lookig at her to see if she notices anything. And in one movement I had grabbed the book right out of her hands. She gasped and grabbed after it, but I stood up and held it high. She got up to and jumped after it. I smirked and laughed. "Gi hi. Nope shrimp. Now, are you coming with us to the amusementpark?" She huffed when she gave up on getting her book. People were now looking at us, and I feel kinda out of place. 

Levy sighed. "Fine. I'll go with you all to the park. Happy? Now can I get my book back?" She said and jumped again. "No." I said and held it higher. People had now started to whisper. 'Are they dating?' 'Why would she date someone like him?' 'Who is that little girl hanging around those popular kids?' That last one was really mean. Have they not seen her before? My mind was not focused on Levy before she stopped jumping. Then I looked at her again. She was thinking, I could tell. She then got an evil look in her eyes. 

"Gajeel?" She asked in a sweet voice. I gulped. Stripper and Salamander were looking at us with amusement. Bunny-girl, Stalker, Titania and the devil were scared. Maybe because they haven't seen her like that either. Levy raised her arms and grabbed my collar, before janking me down to her level. My red eyes were looking right into her brown ones. She then pulled me closer and placed her small, soft lips on mine. Everyone around us gasped. 

I would be lying if I said I didn't blush. I was probably red as Titanias hair. Her soft lips tasted of cherry. My whole body relaxed, and I dropped my arm down. But before I had a change to kiss her back fully, she pulled back. As she sat down I noticed her book in her hand. I looked at my own hand. Empty as I thought. She continued to read, but I did see her cheeks turn pink, and her lips curl into a smile. 

I heard all the people around us whisper again. 'So they ARE dating!' 'They are so cute together.' 'What a weird couple.' 'Gajeel is kinda hot I guess.' 'That tiny girl is also really sexy.' I was SO close to turn around and growl at them, but I didn't. 

 

Levy's POV

Why did I do that again? Oh, right. Because Gajeel had my book and I wanted it back. And now I have to go with them to the amusement park this weekend. I hate those places. But I can't let Lu and Gajeel down. After lunch we went to our next classes. History. Gajeel dragged me to the back, where I pulled up my books and started getting ready for class. Gajeel started playing with my hair again. Just as class was about to start the door slammed open. While I lifted my head, I heard Gajeel growl beside me. 

Out of curiosity my head went to the door. But now I wish I hadn't. In the door, Jet and Droy stood and looked around. Once they spotted me they started running over. I gulped and grabbed Gajeel's hand. Don't get the wrong idea. I like Jet and Droy as friends. But sometimes they can get a bit wild and rough. Once they got to our table they stopped and started staring at Gajeel. Gajeel growled at them again. Jet looked at me and smiled. "Levy. Want to sit with me?" I looked at him. Can't he see that Gajeel is already mad at him? Droy bumped into him and pushed him back. "Levy. Can you help me with something in math? I don't understand it. Maybe after school?" I sighed. "Sorry Jet. Sorry Droy. I am already sitting with Gajeel, and after school I have to tutor Gajeel. I'm sorry." 

Both boys hung they heads low and walked away. I could feel Gajeel smirk beside me. I sighed again and leaned into him. He patted my head. "Are they always like this?" I nodded. "Yeah. But it's okay. They are just trying to be nice." Gajeel mumbled something under his breath, but I heard it. "Yeah. But can't they just stay away from you? You are my shrimp." I smiled. "Aw. You called me your shrimp. Thanks. But the nickname was not nessesary." Gajeel laughted. "Gi hi. Yeah it was shrimp. Because you are a shrimp. My shrimp." He kissed me head just as the teacher came into the classroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Levy's POV

When the weekend came me and Gajeel had really turned into a couple. Everyday Gajeel would see me on the way to school and make me get on behind him on his bike. And he would let me off right around the corner of my house after school. My mom still have no idea that I'm dating Gajeel. And I don't plan on telling her anytime soon.

I woke up Saturday with a bad feeling in my stomach. But I ignored it and got dressed. I got on a white t-shirt and grey skirt that stopped at my mid-tight. I brushed my hair and pulled it back with a black head-band. I then picked out a small black vest and black simple flats.

I walked down and got some breakfast. Then I grabbed my phone and told mom that I would go for a walk. Get some fresh air. She agreed, and with that I closed the door behind me. I walked to Lu's place instead. She has a really big house. It's like a castle. Her father Jude and mother Layla are some of the richest people in the countrie. But Lu never brags about it.

I got to the gate and pressed the doorbell. After five seconds the gates opened by them self. I walked up to the front door and knocked on it. Then one of Lu's servants opened the door. Virgo. She's cool. "Miss Levy. Princess is in her room with some friends. Come in. Do you want me to take you there?" I smiled at her. "No thanks Virgo. I can find it myself." She nodded and stepped back. I started walking up the stairs to Lu's room. Once I got there I was greeted with a pillow in my face. I grabbed it and threw it back where it came from.

Lu and Natsu stood in one end of the room, with Juvia, Erza, Jellal and Gray in the other end. They had pillow in their hands and beside them, and they were hiding. Lu and Natsu behind a white sofa, and the rest behind the bed. Lu saw me and smiled. "Hey Lev! About time. Come in and join us." I closed the door behind me. Erza got up from her posision and pointed at me. "Join our team." Lu gasped and threw a pillow at her. "No way! Lev is coming here." And with that, the war continued on. I took cover in a chair for about two minutes before Juvia spotted me and hit me. I gasped and grabbed the pillow. I missed Juvia, but got Gray in the face. He fell down with his tounge sticking out.

Lu cheered. "Yeah! Go Lev!" I giggled. Just then the door opened again. Gajeel walked in and saw what we were doing. He then smirked. "What team shrimp?" Lu grabbed my arm. "Our team." Gajeel came over and grabbed a pillow. He then kissed my cheek. I smiled. We got on with the war. I got hit a few times, but Gajeel grabbed most of them for me. We were done when Mira and Laxus walked thought the door. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel threw pillows at Laxus while us girls chatted. But then Mira pulled up tickets. "Lets go to the park!" The others cheered while I sighed.

Lucy got in her white car with Natsu, Juvia and Gray. Mira was already driving with Laxus, so Jellal and Erza joined them. I took my helmet from Gajeel and gt on his bike. We then drove of to the park. The girls were chatting, the boys where betting who could ride the scariest one, and I was just looking around. I will tell you the truth. Amusement parks scare me. Like really scare me. They are so big and full of people. And the rides are so big and dangerous.

Gajeel grabbed my hand. We had gone our separate ways. Natsu and Lucy went to the food stands. They will be stuck there for a while. Gray and Juvia went to a ride, the same with Jellal and Erza. Mira dragged a grumpy Laxus to the haunted house. Gajeel smiled at me. "Where do you want to go first?" I looked around. What is not dangerous and scary?

I then spotted a harmless event. "There." I said and pointed to the tea-cups. Gajeel groaned. "Really shrimp?" I nodded and grabbed his hand. He sighed, but followed me. We got in one of the cups and started spinning. I laughed and smiled. Gajeel smiled at me, but looked a little green. Once we got off I turned to Gajeel. "Something wrong?" He didn't say a thing. I sighed. "Your turn. You choose something." He nodded. He then smirked and grabbed my arm. We started walking in a direction, his green colour all gone. He stopped at a line and laughed. "Gi Hi. We are taking this one shrimp." He pointed up, and I tilted my head backwards. Above us there was a huge rolecoaster.

My lip trembled. "Gajeel? Are you serious?" He nodded. Just then the line moved, and we came closer to the ride. I gulped. "I'm not so sure about this." He grabbed my arm when I tried backing away. "No turning back now. You let me choose something. Now come here." He said and walked to the front of the ride. He lifted me up and dropped me in the seat. He then sat down himself. I gulped hard. Gajeel pulled down the safety thing and patted my head. I looked at him with teary eyes. "Shrimp?" He asked slowly. "Are you that scared?" I nodded. He sighed and grabbed my hand. "Don't worry. Just hold on. It's gonna be fun." I nodded and tightened my grip on his hand. Then the ride started.

TIMESKIP: After the death trap.

I got out slowly, my whole body shaking. Gajeel came after me. I sat down at a bench and breathed hard. My eyes was filled with tears of fear and I was really on the verge of crying. Gajeel hugged me. "Sorry shrimp. If I knew you didn't like rollercoasters that much I would have never taken you there. I'm sorry." I hugged him back and took in his sweet sent. He comforted me for a while untill I had calmed down.

"Thank you Gajeel." He nodded and smiled. "Don't worry. But you could have just told me you don't like rides like that. I was scared for you." I giggled. "I'm fine now." I kissed him. He smiled and kissed back. Just then I heard a huge gasp. I broke away from Gajeel and looked around. I then froze.

There, in front of us, stood my mom. She were panting, standing a few meters away from us. I realized she saw me kissing Gajeel. She started walking over to us. Just then the gang showed up. My mom grabbed my hand and yanked me away from Gajeel. "Levy Mcgarden. I told you to stay away from that boy. He is a bad parson with bad habits. And why didn't you tell me you went here? Or with these people. Why are you going agains me by acting all rebelious?" She pointed to my friends. Gajeel stood up. "Ms Mcgarden. It's not what it looks like."

My mom pulled me farther away. "Stay back. What else have you dragged my daugther to? Drugs? Brake in? Maybe stealing from shops. No. You are not to meet my daughter ever again. Levy. Let's go." She started dragging me to the exit. Gajeel looked at me with a lost look and sadness. I sighed and turned back after mouthing sorry to the group.


	14. Chapter 14

Gajeel's POV

Why do I have so bad luck? Levy got busted by her mother, and she is forbidden from seeing me. We went home for the day. None of us felt like having fun after seeing Levy and her mom. But is it really that bad that she is hanging around me? I mean. I'm not that bad. And my grades are getting better. 

Once I got home I tried to text the shrimp. But she didn't answer. I am getting really upset and angry right now. Levy's mother don't have a say in this. She can date who ever she wants. Even me! Who care's what that old woman things! I can still talk and see Levy. At school I can see her. I will talk to her then. Good plan Gajeel.

TIMESKIP: Monday

Shrimp didn't contact me at all over the weekend. Not a word. I asked Salamander to get Bunny-girl, but he said she already tried. No luck. I didn't see her on my way to school, or in the library before class. Salamander and Stripper must have noticed my mood, because they didn't pick fight's with me. 

And I really was sad. It's all my fault Levy got in trouble. If I never took her on that ride, she would have been happy, and maybe we could have seen her mother before time. And I was the one that made her come with the rest of us to the park in the first place. If she never went, she never would have been spotted by her mother. 

The clock was just about to ring when the door opened. In walked Levy with her mother and teacher. The teacher was arguing about something, but Levy's mother raised her voice and arms. The teacher then sighed and nodded. She pointed to a seat at the front. "Can you move back to Mr. Redfox?" What? But that's Levy's seat. Ms Mcgarden made Levy sit down in the seat before she walked out. In the door she turned back. "This is for your own good sweetie. You will thank me later." And with that she left. I looked over at shrimp. Her face was focused on the board and the teacher. 

I saw bunny-girl try to get contact with her, but she didn't move. After class I walked up to her. She was looking in the ground not saying a thing as she walked to her locker. I grabbed her arm. "Hey shrimp. What's wrong?" She didn't answer. I sighed and turned her around so she was facing me. 

Her face was red and tear streaked. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her small lips were trembling. I gasped. She slipped out of my grip and continued walking. I stood still. What did her mother say to her?

I saw her in all the other classes I had before lunch. She had been moved to the front, as far away from me as possible. And she still didn't talk to bunny-girl or any of the other girls. This is getting ridiculous! She usually sits beside me in every class we have together. At lunch she just ate her food as far away from us as possible and then left. I watched her. The others to. As she walked out of the cafeteria, she was stopped by those to guys, Jet and Droy. 

I growled as they followed after her. She went to the library. I got up and followed after her. I slipped into the library and went along the side to the sofa where Levy were reading. Or trying to. "Jet, Droy, please leave me alone." She sighed. They only went closer. "But Levy. Your mom said to be close to us. And that we were to keep you away from that bad person Gajeel. Do you really want to go against your mom?" 

Levy's POV

Why are mom doing this? All I want to do is be with Gajeel and have fun with my friends. Jet and Droy are nice, but they are not my friends. I closed the book I was reading. "Jet, Droy, please leave me alone." I sighed as they moved closer to me. "But Levy. Your mom said to be close to us. And that we were to keep you away form that bad person Gajeel. Do you really want to go against your mom?" My eyes watered. I don't want to be apart from Gajeel, but what can I do? 

"Can't you just go?" My voice was shaking, and my eyes were full of tears. Jet sighed. "Fine Levy. A few minutes. But the next class starts in five minutes. Don't be late." They then got up and left. I breather in and closed my eyes. 

"Shrimp. How are your mom doing it?" I jumped and turned around. Gajeel stood above me looking hurt and angry. "Gajeel." I said. He sighed and jumped over the sofa. "Tell me. Why are you pushing us all away?" I moved to the side. Gajeel grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him. "Tell me Levy. I'm worried for you. Please tell me." 

A tear fell down my cheek, and Gajeel swiped it away. He pulled me into a hug when I started crying like a waterfall. Once I was done I pulled away from him and sighed. "Mom really don't like you." He snorted. "Yeah. No kidding." I laughed softly. "She don't like you, and don't want me to be around you because she is worried it will affect my grades. She told me that if I didn't stay away from you and the rest, we were going to move far away. And my phone has already been taken, I can not use the net unless mom is right beside me, and I am not allowed to leave the house unless mom knows exactly where I am going, the route I am taking, and when I will be back. So I am not allowed to do a thing whitout mom knowing what." 

I sighed. "And she asked Jet and Droy to watch over me at school because she has to go to work. And she will pick me up after school and drive me home." Gajeel patted my head and smiled at me. "I'm sorry. If I had just let you be with your book, you would never had come with us to the park, and you would have never gotten scared, and your mom would never had seen us together." I sighed. "Don't apologize. We would have to tell her at some point. Or she would have figured it out some other way." 

Gajeel hugged me again. "But what do we do now? I have to see you, I care for you. You know that right?" I nodded. "But mom won't even listen to me. I can't tell her a thing about you because when I mention your name she panics and scold me. Like your name is a bad word." Gajeel laughed. 

"Don't worry about that shrimp. We will figure something out, just wait." He kissed my cheek before jumping back over the couch. Just as he turned a corner Jet and Droy came back. "Let's go Levy. Your next class is about to start soon." I nodded and got up. I am still sad, but just seeing Gajeel again helped a lot.


	15. Chapter 15

Levy's POV

It's been a week. A week away from my friends and Gajeel. My grades are in danger of falling down, and mom thinks it's because I'm still seeing Gajeel. I have cried a lot and read a lot of books. I am really miserable now, and mom can't even see it. It's Monday again now, and mom is driving me to school. 

My weekend was spend in my room, reading over every book I had. No phone, no internet, and no way of getting out of the room. I said goodbye to mom as I walked out of the car, but she stopped me. "Levy dear. I know you have been thinking about this Gajeel. And I know why." I snorted and turned around. "Do you mom? Do you know why I have been thinking about Gajeel this whole time since you started with these new rules?" She nodded. "You are thinking and realizing what an awful person he is, and I support you."

My eyes were getting filled with water. I turned around and started walking. But not towards school. I started walking down the street to the darker part of the city. Mom was calling for me, but I just keep walking. Soon I was deep in the bad part of town, and I had no idea how to get back. Just then my mom grabbed my shoulders. 

"Levy! Why are you acting like this? Be the smart girl I knew I raised you to be and let's go." She started dragging me, but we were stopped by some guys. One grabbed mom and dragged her away from me. My heart started to beat faster. They were big and smelled of beer. One grabbed me by the waist and smelled me. "You'r a nice looking girl. What are you doing out here in the bad part of town?" 

He moved his hand down to my waist and leaned closer. I sucked in my breath and turned to the side. I closed my eyes and hear mom talking to the guys. "Let her go. She had a bright future unlike you guys. And we are way to good to be held up in this terrible part of the city with the likes of you." I sighed on the inside. Mom has no idea how to talk to people in these kind of situations does she? She was then pushed agains the wall. "Listen here miss high and mighty. You are in our part of town, and here you follow our rules. Got that. We do what we want, and right now, we want to do you daughter here. She looks so nice and small. I bet she's a virgin, and a screamer. Shall we see?" 

He grabbed my arms and held them over my head. He then let his hand go up my tight. I held my eyes closed. "Stop please!" I said. He chuckled. "No way girly." My body trembled. The man backed away for a few seconds, and that's when I attached. I kicked him in the stomach and turned to run, only to be meet with the cold feeling of a knife. "Now little girl. Be still, and this won't hurt. At least much." The man pressed the knife to my neck and kept it there while kissing the other side. 

My eyes started to water as the man worked upwards. I cried harder and harder as the man started to move his hands down. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, when something punched the man backwards. "Get your hands off her!" Gajeel. I fell down while Gajeel passed me. "Get out of here." He said to me and mom. The man got up and walked over to his two friends. They smirked. "Look at that. What do you say guys? Shall we let the prize get away?" And with that they all attacked Gajeel. 

 

Gajeel's POV

Stupid shrimp. What was she thinking when she walked in here? I punched another nose as Levy got her mother to move. I looked at her for just a few seconds, and that was all they needed to stab me. I screamed and held the wound. I kicked the last one and watched as he feel down. I then turned back to Levy and her mother. The wound stinged, but I ignored it as I walked over to Levy. "Are you alright?" I asked her. Her eyes were filled with tears. 

"Gajeel. You are hurt. We have to take you to the hospital." I smiled and patted her head with the non-bloody hand. "Don't worry about me shrimp. Let's get you and your mom home first." I started walking to my bike, but she stopped me. "No Gajeel. We are going to the hospital right now, or I stay here for the rest of the night." She puffed her cheeks and glared at me. 

I sighed. "Fine." She nodded and pulled out her phone. I watched her as she called the hospital. But then my head started to hurt like hell. I groaned and stepped backwards. Levy had her back to me, but turned when I groaned. She gasped as my legs gave out ad I feel on my knees. My head hit the ground as the world went black. "Gajeel!" Was the last thing I heard. 

 

Levy's POV

I ran over to Gajeel as he fainted. My mom stood a few feet away. I grabbed his head and laid it in my lap. I then picked up the phone again. "Yes hello? He just fainted. Hurry." I ended the call and looked at mom. She still hadn't moved, but she was starring at Gajeel. I ignored her and stroke Gajeel's head while we waited for the ambulanse. Once it got there and took Gajeel I jumped in after them. Mom didn't say a thing. Only that she was going to the school to tell why we didn't show up. I nodded and turned to Gajeel.

TIMESKIP: A few hours later

I were sitting in Gajeel's hospital room waiting for him to wake up. He had to get a few stiches, and some new blood, but other than that, he's fine. It was getting kinda boring waiting for him to wake up, but then he did. I ran over to his bed and waited for his red eyes to open. He did with a loud groan. I giggled. "Turn of the light." He said with a husky voice. I did as he asked and turned down the light in the room. 

"Are you feeling better Gajeel?" I asked him. He nodded and sat up. "What about you? Are you okay after all that?" I nodded and sat down on his bed. "Thanks for saving me and my mom. What where you doing there anyway?" Gajeel looked out the window. "I was worried about you. I saw you walking away from your mom angry looking, so I followed to make sure you were okay. And then you turned to the bad part of town."

I smiled softly. "Thanks Gajeel, for lookig after me. But you got stabbed, and that's all because of me. If I just went to school, than you would still be at school." I sighed. Gajeel patted my head. "Don't worry about it. But there is one thing." I looked up at him. "Yes?" I asked. "Can you get me some water?" I giggled and ran out. "Sure." I said in the door, before I walked down the hall.

 

Gajeel's POV

Levy is really cute when she's worried. But to bad that this is the only way we can see each other. Once I get out of the hospital, it's back to the miserable life without her. I closed my eyes and laid down waiting for levy to return.

I heard someone walking towards me, but it wasn't Levy. It was th sound of high heels clicking. I slowly opened one eye to look at her mom. I groaned. "What do you want? Come here to tell me to stay away from your daughter? Well get lost you old hag!" I said. She huffed. "You really have no manners do you? Anyway. That is not why I am here. I came here to thank you for saving me and my daughter. And, I can't believe I am saying this, to tell you that I may have gotten a bad impression of you." 

My eyes opened. "What do you mean?" She looked away. "You were willing to get stabbed to save Levy, and you clearly care for her. And I guess she cares for you to, by the look she gives you. So I give you my premission to 'date' my daughter." Wait what? She gave me premission to date Levy? Does that mean she will let me see her again? "Does that mean that I can talk to her and stuff again?" 

She were about to speak again when we heard huffing from the door. Levy walked in with glass of water in her hands. "Yes you idot. That mean s that we can be togethere again." She placed the water by my bed and hugged me. She then hugged her mom. "Thank you mom. I told you Gajeel was a great guy." Her mom smiled a little. "Well now. He may be a good person on the inside, but I have seen his grades and records. I do hope he won't drag you in on all of this." I nodded. "I won't. And how did you get my grades?" 

Levy looked at her. "Yeah. How did you do that?" Her mom looked away. "I have my ways." And with that, she left the room. Levy turned to me and jumped on the bed. I hugged her. "I think I can go to school tommorow. Wan't a ride?" She nodded and kissed my cheek. "I love you Gajeel." I blushed. "Love you to shrimp."


	16. Chapter 16

Gajeel's POV

After I got out of the hospital, the schoolday was already over. So I decided to take shrimp for a ride. We went to the bowling and played a few rounds. Then we got pizza. She was smiling the entire time, and I had to smile to. Her laughed was so soft, and her eyes glowed. I really missed her the one week we were apart. 

Once we were done I drove her home. She jumped of the bike and pulled of her helmet. I pulled of my own and smiled at her. "See you tommorow Gajeel." She said and kissed my cheek. My cheeks got hot, but I smiled back at her keeping my cool look. "See ya shrimp." I grabbed her helmet and pulled down my own. She turned around and opened the door to her house. I drove home and flopped down on my bed. I looked up in the celling and smiled a goofy grin. I am really looking forward to school tommorow. 

TIMESKIP: Next day

I drove towards school and looked for shrimp the whole way. Once I passed her house I started to slow down to look better for her. I then found her. She was actually waiting for me at the closes corner. She smiled and got on behinde me. Her small arms snaked around my waist and hugged me tight. I smiled inside the helmet, and started the bike again. 

We got to school, and I parked the bike. We took of our helmets. I took her helm before lifting her off the bike. "Thanks Gajeel." I nodded and grabbed her hand before walking to the first class. We stopped by my locker first, and then her locker. I also opened the door for her and secured to spots in the back so she could consentrate. And the whole time, she smiled. 

She smiled her beautiful smile. Her eyes were glowing bright with joy, and her whole face showed pure joy and happiness. I had to smile to. RIght before the class started, the guys came in the door with the girls. The guys welcomed Levy back to the group while the girls started crying and hugging her. I kissed her head as the teacher came in, and we started the class. 

After a few classes we had lunch. We ate all together at a table. Shrimp had a book and was leaning on me. "So guys." Mira said from across the table. "What are we going to do in the summer? I mean, we have to do something right? As a group." We nodded, and I poked Levy in the side to make her nod to. "Sure." She said from behinde her book. I smiled and kissed her blue head. She giggled. "You guys are so cute together. I am really happy that your mother approved of Gajeel Levy." Bunny-girl said and leaned on Salamander. 

I smiled. "I sure am. And now I can actually drive her all the way home." We continued to talk for a bit before Mira jumped right up and lifted her arms up in the air. "Guys!" She screamed. "You guys have to go on a real date." Levy dropped her book so she could look at Mira. "What do you mean Mira?" The she-devil gasped and ran over to us. "You guys have to go out a night and be together. A resturant, a movie, something romantic you to could do together as a couple." 

I sighed. "We did go out yesterday. We went bowling, and then we got pizza." Mira groaned. "No! Something romantic. Something that couples do together to spend time alone." Mira continued on about how to make a perfect date while Levy picked up her book again, and I ate up the last of my food. 

Afte lunch we got to the next class. I sat in the back with Levy as usual, and we worked got together. And by that I mean that she told me what to do and how to do it. And it worked pretty well. Exept for when the two idiots came over. "Hi Levy." Droy said. "Can you help us? We don't understand this part." The orange headed one nodded and pointed to something in the book. "Yeah. Could you teach us after school maybe?" I growled. Who do they think they are? 

Shrimp looked a bit uncomfortable. "Sorry guys. I'm... busy." They didn't believe it. "Busy with what?" They leaned closer to her, ignoring me completely. "Well...." She started. I cut her off. "She is going on a date with me, so she can't help you. Now beat it." They looked at me shocked, before they realized they had been beaten, and turned around to walk away. "Thanks Gajeel. But are we really going on a date?" I nodded. "Sure, why not. Anything you want to do? Movie, food, library?" She laughed. "Really? You would go to a library for an entire day with me?" I nodded. "Sure. If it makes you happy, then I could camp in the library." She smiled and hugged me. "We can just go see a movie later. Okay?" 

We continued on with the class. Onec school was over I drove Shrimp home. I stopped infront of her house and took of her helmet. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Can I choose the movie?" I nodded. "Sure. Whatever you want." She glowed and kissed me once again before running to her door. "I'll call you." She said, before closing the door. I laughed and drove off. Maybe I could by her something? Like a little present. Yeah, good plan. And I know just what to get her.

 

Levy's POV

I choose the new movie called 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them.' It's about a wizard called Newt that was kicked out of Hogwards, and then travels to America to study new creatures. He get's in trouble with the law there, and he involves a muggle in it all. The trailer was really cool. I texted Gajeel and told him the movie and time. He answered that he would pick me up about half an hour before the movie started so we could get popcorn and the tickets. 

I was kinda nervous. I don't know why. We are just watching a movie. I waited for him in my room. Reading abook to pass the time. And in no time I heard mom calling for me. I walked down and saw Gajeel standing in the kitchen, hands in his pockets, talking to mom. "Ah Levy dear. A movie? Have fun. But be careful. I may like Mr Redfox, but his choice of transportasion is something I will never agree to." She pointed to Gajeel's bike outside. 

I smiled. "Sure mom. See you later." I grabbed Gajeel's huge hand and walked out. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Shrimp. I have something for you." I sighed at the nickname, but ignored it. "What?" I said. He stopped by the bike and made me closemy eyes. Then he gave me something. It was round and big. "What is this Gajeel?" He laughed. "Gi hi. Open your eyes." I did as he said and looked at what he had given me. 

"Gajeel?" I said. "Why are you giving me this?" I was holding a helmet. A blue helmet with my name writen on the side in golden yellow. I gasped a bit. "Did you buy this for me?" He nodded with a blush on his face. "It's a little smaller, so it should fit your head. And you can keep it at home. That way you can have your own helmet instead of borrowing mine all the time." He looked away from me and grabbed his own grey helmet. I smiled. "I love it Gajee. Thank you." I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. 

I then pulled the helmed down on my head and sat down behinde him. We started driving, and soon we were at the movie. Gajeel helped down from the bike, took my helmet, and held my hand when we walked to the popcorn. It was really nice. After the movie, that was really awesome, he took me to the park where we sat down under a huge tree. I was leaning against him looking at the starts. Gajeel was playing with my hair and making tiny braids. 

After some time he kissed the top of my head. "Shrimp. I have to show you something." I turned to him. "What?" He smiled. "Close your eyes and turn back around." I did as he said and turned back around. "Okay open them." Slowly I opened my eyes. Infront of me he held a test. A history test. I grabbed it. Under was a math test and an english test. He got almost everything right. I gasped and turned to him. He was smiling. "What do you think Shrimp? You really helped me." I hugged him. "This is perfect. Your grades are better, and you are doing better in class." He laughed. "I am arent I? Now I can be with the rest of you guys next year." 

He kissed my cheek lightly. "And, as a thanks for you tutoring me, I have something else for you." He grabbed something from his pocked and pulled out a box. I watched as he opened it and pulled out a beautiful necklace. It was silver chain with a golder heart pendant. He locked it behinde my neck and let it fall down my chest. He then opened the pendant. "I hope you like it." On the inside, there was a picture of me and my friends, and a picture of me and him. "How did you get these pictures?" 

He shrugged. "I asked Mira once I came home. She was by my door in a second with hundreds of pictures. I picked the necklace." I smiled and help the heart. To think that the bad boy of the school could be so kind and sweet at heart. I smiled at Gajeel. "Thank you Gajeel." I leaned in and kissed him. He tasted as sweet as ever. And a mix of popcorn from the movie. "I love you Gajeel." I said when I pulled away from him. He smiled. "Love you to Shrimp."


End file.
